A heat exchanger device installed as part of a roof system is hereby disclosed, wherein the device uses the hot gases escaping from the space below. The water in the tubing contained within the tank is also exposed to the heating effects of the sun from above. When installed the heat exchange device becomes an integral part of a roof system and can be painted to match the roof system so as to achieve a more aesthetically pleasing effect. The tank containing the water in the tubing is covered with clear panels which allow sunlight to directly come in contact with the tubing. The heat exchange device includes a venting system which is comprised of a system of baffles which block driven rain and precipitation as well as transmitting heat from hot gases escaping from the attic space below, and acts as an insect and rodent shield. The heat exchange device disclosed herein can both heat water and lower attic space ambient air temperature while also acting as a solar collector. Additionally, there is a plurality of holes in an attachment section of the heat exchange device to allow the device to be affixed to virtually any structure. Additionally, the heat exchange device includes a solar heater for water. The water is stored or circulated in the tubing to gain heat from gases escaping from the attic as well as allowing the water stored in its tubing to absorb heat from radiant solar energy from above. The effect is to raise the ambient temperature of the water stored in its tubing to reach a temperature closer to “usable” hot water and more efficiently lower the ambient temperature of the attic space below.